Difference
by DarkChildInferno
Summary: Something kind of new. Continuation of something I had up here before.


I couldn't tell what was going on whenever I happened to look out of my bedroom window. The rain had been falling all day and the sky was black as night. The wind was blowing so hard that the trees were almost bending towards the ground. I broke apart my razor and made the first incision. My adrenaline began to pump as I seen the trickle of blood flow down my hand and onto the carpet.

My eyes closed as I began making a couple more cuts that weren't deep enough to do any internal harm. A knock on my door brought me back to reality. I looked at my clock and realized it was almost midnight. I told whoever it was to go away so I could continue with myself infliction. This was something I needed; it was an escape from the emotions and problems that I had to face in day to day life.

I don't remember falling asleep. My alarm began to make that buzzing sound that I hated to hear at five in the morning. I groggily got up and hit the snooze button in hopes of at least ten more minutes of sweet serenity. I looked down at my wrist and remembered what happened hours before hand. Before sleep inhabited my body and I was dragged into an unconscious state.

I decided to say forget the ten extra minutes of solitude and head to the shower. I opened my door and heard nothing but silence. The hot water felt amazing to me as I began waking up even more. The cuts I had inflicted began to sting as I scrubbed them with soap to rid my skin of the bloody evidence.

I began thinking about how I wished I was able to drive to school instead of taking the bus. Just being able to sleep in that ten extra minutes would have made a huge bit of difference as well as being able to sit in a heated car all the way from point A to point B. My socks along with my clothes would have been able to stay dry for the remainder of the day.

I got dressed and went downstairs to grab a little something to eat. Out of the corner of my eye I seen what looked to be a little girl staring at me with a curious look on her face. Her face was tattered and torn as if a wild animal had gotten a hold of her and she had on what appeared to have been a dress. It was hard to tell due to the blood and dirt splattered all over her body.

"Who are you?" I asked as she pointed at me "Do you need help with anything?". As the last question was said, she evaporated like a cloud of smoke. It was as if it were a scene from a movie. The kind where the lead actor or actresses see a ghost and it just vanishes into thin air. Ignoring it, I glanced over at the clock.

"Shit!" I said aloud, "I'm going to miss the bus!" I ran to put my shoes on and opened the door only to notice that it was still pouring the rain. Just then a figure came down the stairs and I seen that it was the same girl from just a few moments ago although she had a look of intensity on her face.

"Why are you…" before I could finish the sentence, I heard what sounded like a fight that was going on in the room above me. Loud thuds were being made and screams were being made. "What the hell!" I yelled while running up the stairs. Turning down the hallway, I ran to my mother's room where the sounds were coming from. I pounded on the door while trying to turn the knob. It wouldn't budge and the noises stopped. The only thing I could here was my mother crying, pleading, and begging for her life.

"Mom!" I yelled as I continued pounding on the door "Mother! Can you hear me? Unlock the door. Mom! Are you ok?"

"Jacob, help me! He's going to kill me!" at the end of her sentence I heard a gagging sound. It sounded as though she was choking on something liquid. A thought rushed into my head that she was choking on her own blood. Looking around I tried to find something to break the door down with. I ran back to my room and grabbed my baseball bat after returning, the door was cracked open.

"Mom?" I said while pushing the door open "Mother? Are…you…o". Her body was lying lifeless and still on the floor. Her throat looked as though it had been ripped open and her nightgown was covered in her blood. Her face had cuts on them like somebody had taken a knife to her and gashed as much of her as they could. Tears formed in my eyes as I ran to her limp body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice called out in the darkness "It is unwise for you to touch her body." He said while walking towards me. All I could see were red eyes. The light shown his face which was red and his teeth were jagged and blood stained. Horns protruded from his skull and his feet were nothing but hooves. The fingernails on his hands were long, pointed, and black with essence of skin. His chest was smooth as were his arms, legs, and face.

"Do you have any last words before I kill you?" he spoke "Unlike your mother, I am willing to let you spare a few last words."

"Why did you kill my mother you bastard!" I yelled "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" Questions were all I could think of. I had no idea why this was happening and wondered if this was nothing but a dream


End file.
